


Adrift in Space

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: One setback from being on an awesome space adventure was not knowing how long the space adventure was going to last.





	Adrift in Space

The first thing that Stevonnie did, once their thoughts had been collected and soothed, was build a shelter. Their combined facts about surviving in the wilderness, especially on an alien planet, were a comfort and it wasn't until it was time to sleep that worry had time to seep in.

"I didn't know that those aliens existed," Stevonnie said, mostly to calm their raising, rattled nerves. It was a comfort to talk. "Did you?"

"No," Stevonnie replied, "I wonder if the Gems can tell us more when we get back?"

"When we get back," Stevonnie repeated, nodding their head firmly. They imagined their worrying thoughts as empty bottles, the imaginary wind whistling over the tip of the bottlenecks until the melody in their head lulled them to sleep.

They found that space adventures in books glossed over certain parts. Stevonnie knew that it was because the mundane would be really, really boring to read - who wanted to know how the denizens of Saturn grew crops and figured out the currency processed from certain minerals? After a little deliberation Stevonnie conceded that they wouldn't mind reading about that, but maybe in an encyclopedia style book. Luckily, they already had a rudimentary knowledge of agriculture, and the seeds from the fruit that looked like a plum but tasted like apples grew in nicely.

"I wonder how Earth food would grow here," Stevonnie said in-between eating the fruit. "Space cherries, space grapes, space corn..."

"Would they just be called space whatever?" Stevonnie asked, with a little laugh. They looked down at the fruit and carefully took out the seeds.

"I guess, until we find out new words."

They had started to wonder when rescue was going to arrive. Maybe Lars took the ship to Earth to get the Gems, or try to convince Lion to get everybody here. If Lion knew where this planet was in the first place, though there was no telling what secrets that feline held.

Overtime, this adventure became less terrifying, into a sort of normalcy. 

"What will you do when we get home?" Stevonnie asked, the lull of the night sounds quieting down.

"Make a cake, the sweetest cake," Stevonnie said. "And then take a bath, a special one with the... the grainy stuff, it's blue..."

"With Epsom salt?"

"Epsom salt! Yeah," Stevonnie replied happily. "Then I'd stay in until my hands became raisins."

Stevonnie laughed. The thought of home made their laughter slowly cease, until a sickly feeling rose up in its place.

"Sorry," Stevonnie said. "You must've missed a lot because of me."

"I think I missed a cello lesson," Stevonnie replied, reassuringly. "And it's okay. I wanted to go on a space adventure, and I'm glad you're here."

Stevonnie nodded and rubbed their eyes. A few droplets of water dried on their knuckles.

"I'm glad you're here, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd wanted to write about Steven and Connie - their friendship is so cute - but any idea didn't really come to fruition. And then Jungle Moon aired, and a nice little pocket for the in-between moments sparked inspiration; and a chance to practice writing Stevonnie!


End file.
